


Something Unexpected

by TheSassyTrickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Drama, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), Family Drama, Fluff, Frigga (Marvel) Knows All, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Loki & Thor - Freeform, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oblivious, Romance, Sarcasm, Sass, Sassy, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyTrickster/pseuds/TheSassyTrickster
Summary: I decide to tease Loki a bit."I suppose that if I tell anyone you were nice to me and got me something,that I'll get stabbed"He rolls his eyes."Feel free to tell everyone. You know why? Because no one will believe you."This is a Loki/Thor story that's set before the first Thor movie. It's about Loki and Thor being dumb oblivious idiots who don't realize they love each other.Will one of them be brave enough to confess? Or will they continue to live not knowing that the love of their life loves them back?





	1. A Day Spent Together

Thor's P.O.V  
You know,when Loki suggested we spend a day together walking through the lower town,I did not expect to deal with people coming to him and trying to get him to spend time with them. Some even dared to flirt! I know my brother and the(secret) love of my life is amazing and completely unreasonably handsome,but this is ridiculous. I fear that if they don't stop,I will not be able to contain my jealousy any longer and I will do something I will regret.  
I look at Loki and notice he is looking at me,looking worried. Even though he's trying to hide it,it's always obvious to me what he's feeling.  
"I have been saying your name for a few minutes,Thor. Is something bothering you?"  
Oh,if you only knew.  
"No,nothing is bothering me,Loki. Shall we continue our walk? If your admirers are all done" I smirk a little. Hey,he's not the only one who can mess with people.  
He blushes.  
It's adorable.  
It is official. He is trying to kill me with his adorableness.  
"I don't know why people keep coming to me. This usually never happens. It is weird"  
Not weird at all,if you ask me. People just know you are perfect.  
We started walking further through the lower part of Asgard.  
Every time it looked like someone will talk to Loki,I would pull him closer to me or just stand closer to him. It earned me weird looks from Loki AND the people around. But,I do not care. I am supposed to spend time with him,not watch other people talk to him and trying to win him over. I do realize I am acting ridiculous,but,I do not care. I notice Loki looking at me again with his beautiful emerald eyes.  
I could get lost in those eyes forever and not mind at all.  
"Thor,are you sure nothing is wrong? Your behavior is weird."  
He is worried. I do not want him to be worried about me. I don't like it when he is worried.  
"I'm fine,Loki,really."  
He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.  
"Loki,really,I am fine. I would tell you if something was wrong."  
I hope that me saying this reassured him. I really do hate it when he worries about something. Loki generally worries a lot about stuff,I don't need to be one more thing for him to worry about.  
He sighs and continues walking. I feel like he didn't believe me. Well,he IS the god of lies,after all. I just hope he won't figure out what I'm lying about. I don't think he would react well to me loving him in the not brotherly way.  
I look around at all the stuff the people are selling. Perhaps I will find something for Loki.  
I get excited by the possibility of giving him a gift,so I go and look around. I always like giving him things. He deserves everything.  
After a few minutes of looking at all the stuff, I see a black ring with an emerald on it. That's... That's perfect! But.... I'm not sure Loki will wear a ring of all things. Ah,whatever. I'll buy it anyway. I buy the ring and go to find Loki who wandered off while I was searching for a gift. I hope nothing happened to him and that he's okay. And that no one won him over... That's a serious concern,okay? I finally find him after a few minutes of searching. I come to him and grin.  
"I have something for you,Loki"  
Okay,that was maybe too much excitement in my voice... Whatever,I have a right to be excited when I get something for the one I love more then anything.  
He looks at me, surprised.  
"Really? Well,Thor,I have something for you too."  
He got me something? That's... That's nice of him.  
I decide to tease him a bit.  
"I suppose that if I tell anyone you were nice to me and got me something,that I'll get stabbed"  
He rolls his eyes.  
"Feel free to tell everyone. You know why? Because no one will believe you."  
Well... That's... A really good point...  
Anyway,back to our gifts.  
"Let's give the gifts to each other".  
He nods and places something in my hand. I give the emerald ring into his.  
I look at my hand and see golden a ring with a ruby on it. Well... I guess we had the same thoughts.  
He also looks surprised by the fact we had similar ideas for the gifts.  
"It's beautiful,Thor. Thank you" He puts it on after saying that. I place mine on my finger. It's a perfect fit.  
I look at him and he's smiling a little smile. He should smile more. His smile is the most beautiful thing ever. I could spend an eternity watching him smile and not have enough.  
I hope he didn't notice me looking at him.  
"So,Loki,do we go back or would you like to keep walking around?"  
He thought about it for a few seconds.  
"Let's go back. It's getting late"  
Well,that's true.

*15 minutes later*

We're back at the castle. I just now noticed how late it actually is. But I guess time doesn't matter to me when I'm with Loki.  
We bid each other goodnight and went to our rooms.

I changed and layed down on my bed.  
I keep thinking about Loki and how my love for him grows stronger every day and I'm afraid I'll end up confessing soon.  
I need to do something about it...  
I need to make sure I don't confess.  
And for that, I need some sort of plan.  
I burry my head in the pillow and sigh.  
After some time,I fall asleep thinking about Loki and his smile...

*meanwhile,Loki,in his room*  
Loki's P.O.V  
I really liked spending time with Thor... Well,I always like that,so I guess this isn't anything new.  
He also liked the gift I got him,which is great.  
But,he seemed like something is bothering him...  
I'm worried about him. Even though I don't act like that most of the time.  
I hope he'll tell me what's wrong. So that I can help him.  
I fall asleep thinking of things that could be bothering my love...


	2. Worrying Means You Suffer Twice

Thor's P.O.V  
Okay,so,my plan of avoiding Loki isn't going very well.  
I mean,it is going well,because I've been successfully avoiding him for two days now,ever since our walk.  
But it's not going well because...  
I love him even more now that he isn't around me...  
And that's because I keep thinking about him the whole time.  
And about how amazing he is.

I thought not being around him will make me love him less. I was wrong.  
And what's even worse,this hurts him.  
I could see it,the few times I saw him.  
He tried to hide it,but,it's obvious to me he's hurt. And he's also really worried.  
I think I might need a new plan.  
Because,so far,this one is horrible.

Loki's P.O.V  
Thor has been acting weird for days now. He's avoiding me completely. The few times I saw him,mostly during meals where we all eat together,he barely spoke to me.  
I really don't understand what I did wrong.   
Did I do something wrong and didn't even notice? Also,if I did something wrong,why didn't he tell me?   
He usually does tell me when something is wrong. And then I fix it.  
And now I can't,because he isn't saying what's wrong.

Uggghhh,this is so frustrating.

But I'm also really,really worried about him.

Something is obviously bothering him and he won't say anything to me. Does that mean I'm the problem? I wish he talks to me. I want to help him.

Speaking of which,I can't find him anywhere.

Shocking. Really.

He's becoming really good at hiding   
from me.

I don't like it.

How am I meant to help him if he won't even be around me?!

I love that stupid idiot more then anything. And I'm going to help him even if it's the last thing I do.  
                                                                     
Also...I miss him a lot...

*2 hours later,around 6 pm*

I finally tracked him down.  
The first thing he did after seeing me?  
Yes,you guessed it. Or perhaps not.  
I don't know.  
People are so idiotic sometimes that I don't know who guessed what.  
Anyway...   
When he saw me...  
He ran away.   
Great,isn't it?  
What exactly did I do to deserve this?  
I teleport in front of him and look at him.  
"Thor,this is ridiculous. Just talk to me. If I did something wrong,then tell me exactly what I did so that I can fix it"  
He looks at me with wide eyes,obviously startled by me teleporting in front of him suddenly.  
Why does he always forget I can teleport?  
"Loki,you didn't do anything. Really. Now,do you mind moving? I need to be somewhere. I'm in a hurry."

In a hurry...  
Right. Sure.

"You can leave after you explain your behavior. Thor,please,talk to me. I'm really worried about you.  
He looks nervous and won't meet my eyes.  
I also see... Guilt in his eyes?  
Guilt for what?  
What's going on?  
I want to know everything,so that I can help.

"I believe that my behavior is none of your business,Loki. Now move."  
He says kinda harshly.

Which... Okay... Wow... Ouch.  
That... That hurts. 

"Fine. I will leave then."

I teleport to my room.  
He did look like he regrets saying that,but,I do not care. 

If he won't tell me what is bothering him,fine. I will leave him alone.  
I'll avoid him like he avoids me.   
I won't talk to him.  
I'll treat him like he treats me.  
His behavior,even though it makes no sense,it does hurt.

Although,everyone would be hurt if the love of their life was acting like this towards them.

It doesn't help that I'm incredibly worried.

I really don't understand what I did wrong.  
Perhaps talking to mother will help. 

*8 pm*

Mother is now alone so I decide to go to her.  
She,of course,immediately notices something is bothering me.  
I can tell that by the look she gives me once she sees me.

I sit next to her and sigh.

"Mother,I don't understand Thor's behavior lately."  
She looks at me  
"I did notice he is acting strange. Did you two have some fight?"  
No,we did not. Not as far as I know.  
And Thor would have told me if we were in the middle of some fight. At least I think he would have told me.

I'm not so sure anymore.

"We're not,mother. I really don't understand his behavior. He's completely avoiding me.  
I think I did something really wrong."

I must sound and look really pathetic and sad, because she hugs me and strokes my hair. That's always nice. Yes,I love hugs. Not that anyone knows that. And not that anyone would ever believe that.

"I'm sure you did nothing wrong,Loki. And I'm also sure Thor will eventually tell you what's wrong. He always does. He cares about you a lot and he trusts you. He'll tell you when he's ready"

I nuzzle into her hand and look at her.  
"You really think so?"

She nods reassuringly.  
"I know so,Loki. Now go and think about what I've said. And think about how to get Thor to stop ignoring you. His behavior really is ridiculous."

I nod and leave to my room.

*A little bit after midnight*  
Well,I've been thinking about this for hours. And I've come up with zero reasons for Thor to ignore me.

I really hope he will tell me what's bothering him soon. 

I love him and want to help.

Also,him ignoring me and avoiding me really bothers me.

And it also hurts that he doesn't want to tell me what the problem is.

I'm also really worried...

Well,I'll talk to him tomorrow about it.  
I'll make him tell me.

*meanwhile,Thor, in his room*

Thor's P.O.V  
I know my actions and words hurt Loki.

I never wanted that. I really didn't.  
I never wanted to hurt him.

But,I can't tell him I love him.  
That would ruin everything.

I need to get rid of those feelings.

The only reason why I avoid him is because I love him even more every time I see him. And every time he smiles or laughs.

I'm going to stop avoiding him.  
It hurts him.  
I don't want that.  
Also... I miss him.

I slowly drift of to sleep,thinking of ways to apologize to my love...  
The apology needs to be perfect...


	3. The Perfect Apology

Thor's P.O.V

*late afternoon*

Okay,so,I failed in not avoiding Loki.   
I know I said yesterday I won't do it anymore,but,I can't help it!

I'm scared I'll blurt out that I love him.  
He's... He's... Just too perfect,okay?!

If Loki could be bothered to not be perfect for at least 5 minutes,maybe I would be able to be around him without feeling the need to tell him I love him and the need to hug him and never let go!

But,noooo. He has to be perfect all the time!  
I bet he's even perfect while he's sleeping!

Anyway... He can never find out I love him. I can never tell him. If I do that,it's all done. He will hate me and never talk to me again.  
I don't want that.

Also... I still didn't figure out how to apologize to him.  
Which,I definitely need to do.  
He deserves an apology.  
But... How?  
And,what if he doesn't accept my apology?  
That thought scares me.  
I don't want him mad at me.

I need to think of a perfect apology.  
That way,he'll have no other choice but to accept.

Yes,that's a great idea.

I think perhaps I should ask mother for advice.

I go search for her.  
I find her in the garden after about half an hour of searching. I should have guessed she'd be here

"Hello,mother"  
I sit next to her  
She looks at me,like she already knows why I'm here. Which,to be honest,wouldn't surprise me at all.  
"Hello,Thor. Do you need help with something?"

What did I tell you?  
How does she always know everything?  
I wish I had that power. Then I would be able to know how to apologize to Loki.

"I do,yes. I need your advice. I need to apologize to Loki and don't know how"

She looks at me like the answer to that question is obvious.  
Which,okay,how exactly is it obvious?  
"Well,Loki loves chocolate. So just do something with chocolate. And apologize. And that's it,really. It's not that hard."

I look at her,surprised.  
"It's really that easy? You think he would really forgive me that easily?"

Now she looks at me like I'm dumb.  
Which,thank you mother.  
"Thor,rest assured,Loki will definitely forgive you. You don't even need the chocolate. He would forgive you if you just apologize. But,the chocolate is a nice touch. Now that you know what to do,go and do it."

I nod,get up and leave.

*an hour later*

After thinking of what to do,I finally figured it out.  
The perfect apology...   
I'll bake him a chocolate cake.  
Loki loves chocolate and he likes cake.  
The only logical solution is to bake him a chocolate cake.

Why do I feel like this will end really badly?

I go to the kitchens. I look around.  
No one is here right now.   
Good.  
This means no one is around to see this disaster.

I gather all the ingredients and then I look for a recipe for a chocolate cake.

*3 hours later*

Well... This... Actually wasn't as much of a disaster as I thought it would be.

The cake doesn't look the best,but,the taste is surely better then the looks of it.

I take the cake and go find Loki.

Loki's P.O.V  
Just as I was about to go read another book,Thor enters my room.

I look up at him from my book.  
The first thing I notice is that he's carrying a cake.  
Why exactly is he carrying a cake?

"Umm... Hey,Thor."  
No,seriously,what's with the cake?

He seems kinda nervous. And he's fidgeting a little.  
"I made this chocolate cake for you,Loki.".   
He puts the cake on the table.

I look at him curiously  
"I can see that,Thor. But,why?"

He looks at me,still fidgeting.  
"I wanted to apologize to you.  
My behavior towards you was wrong and unnecessary. Not to mention what I said.  I'm sorry,Loki. I really am."

I put the book down and look at him.  
"Well,Thor,me accepting your apology depends on just one thing."

He looks even more nervous now.  
"On what thing?"

I almost feel bad for messing with him.  
Almost.

"It depends on how good the cake is"

Well,now he just looks horrified.  
I'll keep this face in my head forever.  
It's hilarious.  
"I'm just kidding,Thor. I forgive you  
You are actually sorry,after all."

And,besides,I can't stay mad at him for long.  
He looks relieved and he smiles.  
I really love his smile.  
He should really smile more.  
Why can't you stop being perfect?

He comes to me and hugs me.  
Which...Okay... It's nice.  
And it's him,so I don't mind.  
I hug back.

"Aren't you afraid I'll stab you"?

He rolls eyes and laughs a bit.  
"I think I'll risk it."

You should laugh more,my love.  
Your laugh is the most amazing thing in the whole existence.

I look at the cake...  
Well,let's just say that I hope it tastes better then it looks.

I go sit at the table and take a knife a and cut the cake.  
Thor follows me,looking worried.  
I guess  he also realizes the cake isn't the best looking.

But,that doesn't matter. Looks don't matter,after all.   
What matters is the inside.

I cut the cake and place it on two plates.  
I give one to Thor.  
I take mine and have a bite.  
It's... It's actually amazing.

"Well done,Thor. It's amazing. I demand you bake a cake for my birthday from now on"

He looks surprised and then tastes the cake.  
"Huh... I can't believe it's actually good."

We eat in a comfortable silence.  
We now found out he can bake...  
Is there something he CAN'T do?  
Why do you have to be so perfect,Thor?

With your stupid beautiful blue eyes and your stupid soft looking hair I sometimes want to play with,just to see if it really is as soft as it looks.

I'm pulled out of my day dreaming by Thor poking me,looking worried.  
"Loki,are you alright?"

I fake glare at him  
"I'm fine. And don't poke me."

I poke him.  
"Ouch,that hurts."

I didn't even poke him  hard.  
And people call ME dramatic.  
Just for being dramatic,I poke him again.

He glares at me and suddenly picks me up.  
Which,okay,what even?

I get the answer to my question when he suddenly starts tickling me.  
"Thor,no,stop."  
I could barley talk from laughing and giggling.

"I won't stop. This is my revenge for you poking me".

Hey,he poked me too.  
"You poked me first,Thor"

He starts to tickle me even more,so I giggle even more.  
"Yes,I did poke you first. But you poked me twice while I poked you once."

I can't even say anything from how much I'm giggling.  
I can't even believe I'm giggling.

He puts me down and stops tickling me after a few minutes.  
Which,good.  
My stomach hurts.

Thor seems in a better mood,which is great.  
He does seem like something is wrong,but,his general mood has improved.

I wish he would talk to me about what's wrong.

I really want to help him.  
I don't know why he won't let me do that. 

I decide to take a piece of cake and smash it in his face.

His face is hilarious.

I run away.

I hear him yelling my name.

I decide to run faster.

I can't stop giggling and snickering.


	4. To Confess or to Not Confess

Loki's P.O.V

It's been a few weeks since the whole Thor ignoring me thing.  
And me smashing that piece of cake in his face.   
He still didn't let that go. I wonder if he ever will.  
After all, he still didn't let go of me stabbing him when we were kids.  
So he can definitely hold a grudge for a very long time.

Anyway....

Things are all better now.  
He's not ignoring me anymore and he seems to be in a better mood.

Although,he still didn't tell me what's bothering him.  
If he won't tell me,I hope he'll at least tell someone else.  
I don't like it when something bothers him.

For some reason,I feel like whatever is bothering him...  
That it isn't bad.  
I don't know why I feel like it isn't bad,but I just do.  
Although, Thor definitely thinks it's bad.  
I think he's probably over thinking things,but...   
He's maybe not.

It's hard to form an opinion  on something when you have no idea what's going on.  
I've stopped being hurt about him not telling me.  
If he won't tell me,then it's most probably something he thinks is serious and something I won't take well.

Does he really think my reaction will be so bad?

Well... He most likely does.

Why does he always think I'll have a bad reaction to something?

Thor's P.O.V

I think I need to talk to mother again.  
I'm most probably annoying her with all my questions and whining...  
But,I have no one else to talk to about this.  
And I do need help with this.  
Mother is always the best help with anything and always gives the best advice.

Frigga's P.O.V  
I really don't understand why my son's just can't talk to each other.  
It's not that hard.

I don't mind them asking me for advice and talking to me about things.  
I love it when they talk to me. And I'm glad they know they can always talk to me about anything. 

The problem is,they don't take my advice.

And they don't think I'm serious when I say that they both like each other.

I swear,if they don't stop being so oblivious,I think I'll have lift  them up in the air and hang them upside down.

Perhaps then their brains will start working and they'll stop being so oblivious to something that's obvious to almost everyone else.

Speaking of which,in comes Thor...  
For the 3rd time this day...

Thor's P.O.V

I come to mother and sit in front of her.  
"Mother,I think I should perhaps tell Loki I love him."

I expect her to be shocked by the part   
where I said I love him,but,she isn't shocked at all.  
She just nods.  
"Yes,I also think you should do that.  
It would be about time.You boys are so slow sometimes"

Which, okay,fair enough...  
I do feel insulted though...  
"You don't seem surprised at all by this."

She,again,looks at me like I'm dumb.  
Great.  
Why do people keep giving me that looks?  
"Thor,it's obvious you love him. And that he loves you back. You never outright said it to me when talking to me,but,I could see it. Almost everyone can see it."

Is it really that obvious?  
And,are me and Loki really that oblivious?  
Also... Does he really love me back?

What if I confess my love only to find out he doesn't love me back?

Mother seems to notice my distress,because she takes my hand and squeezes it.  
"Thor,really. He does love you. There's absolutely no doubt about that. I know Loki doesn't show his emotional side often,but,he really does love you. Now,I suggest you go and tell him you love him. Don't hesitate and don't wait."

I nod and get up.  
I make my way to Loki's room.

I'm about to knock when I change my mind,put my hand down and run away. 

Well,no,not run away.  
It's tactical retreat.  
It's definitely not running away.  
Shut up.

Anyway,not to be dramatic(That's Loki's job after all.) but I would rather go... I don't know... Do something disgusting... Then confess my feelings to Loki. This is too dangerous.  

I know mother says he loves me back.  
But there's a possibility that what she says isn't true.  
I'm not willing to risk it.

What if I tell him I love him and then he starts to hate me? Or gets disgusted?

Or,even worse,he feels bad he doesn't feel the same,so he says he feels the same and gets in a relationship with me while not loving me the way I love him.

I don't want any of that.

So,I won't tell him.

And that's that.


	5. I Won't Say It

Loki's P.O.V

And Thor is back to avoiding me.  
Well...  
Not exactly avoiding me.  
It's just...  
He doesn't  look me in the eye anymore.  
But I did notice he sometimes looks at me.  
When he sees I'm looking,he looks away.

Before... Whatever happened,he wouldn't look away.

He would just look me in the eye for a few seconds before looking away.

And,when we do talk,it's always short.  
Not as long as before.  
If I ask him for us to spend time together,he refuses most of the time,saying he's busy.  
Busy with what,exactly?  
That I don't know,since he never told me.

But I really doubt he's so busy.  
Especially because mother and father both tell me Thor is just being in his room every time he says he's busy.

I thought we got past him avoiding me...  
I thought we're okay...

I guess I was wrong.

Thor's P.O.V

I know that I'm being odd again,after acting normal for some time.

You see,I avoid looking in Loki's eyes because I could stare at them forever.

And if I stare,Loki would surely notice it.

Which wouldn't be good.

Also,staring is creepy.  
And I'm not a creep. 

Anyway, that's why I decided I'll avoid looking in his eyes. Because I would get lost in them.

I know it bothers him that I avoid looking in his eyes. And I know it bothers him that I don't talk a lot with him.

But,I really don't know what else to do.

I constantly feel like I'll blurt out that I love him.

It's not a nice feeling.

I can't tell him I love him.  
That would ruin everything.

Ugghh,what do I do?

I won't ask mother anymore.

She smacked me the last time I asked her and she told me I'm being ridiculous and that I should just tell him I love him. 

The advice she gives me is to tell Loki that I love him and I'm the one that's ridiculous...

Right....

Sure...

*after 2 hours*

Mother found me and asked if I talked to Loki about our feelings.

When I said I didn't,she had that face that says she's done with me.

Well,I'm done too.

Done with feeling afraid that I'll confess my feelings accidentally.

And I'm done with being nervous around Loki.

She,once again,tells me I should confess.

I,once again,tell her I can't.

And then I leave,because I just know that she'll,once again,say that Loki loves me back and that I have nothing to be scared of.

I do have stuff to be sacred of,okay?

Telling someone that you love them isn't easy.

Especially when you could lose them forever because of it.

Speaking of which,I see Loki walking towards me.

I'll talk to him. I can't avoid him anymore.

And I don't want to act this way towards him anymore.

Loki's P.O.V

I see Thor walking towards me.  
I expect that he'll go away and act like he's busy.  
But he doesn't.  
He comes over and starts talking to me.

Which is surprising,considering his behavior.

"How are you,Loki? We didn't talk in awhile."

No offense,Thor,but who's fault is that,exactly?

"I'm fine,Thor. How about you? Still incredibly busy?"

Ah. There it is. The guilty look in his eyes.

I knew he wasn't actually busy.  
I just knew it.

"I,um,yeah,I am. I'm sorry about that.  
We'll definitely talk properly after I'm done with the things I need to do."

Right,sure,as if.

"Well,I'm looking forward to it."  
I smile and hope he can't tell it's fake.

"Well,umm,I shall see you later then".  
And with that,he left somewhere again.

Just great.

It seems all he wants is to stay away from me.

I don't like this.

Not a little bit.


	6. Confusion and Impatience

*2 weeks passed*

Loki's P.O.V

Thor told me to meet him in front of his room.  
I don't know what for,since he didn't say what he wants.  
And I don't know if he needs some help with something or if he just wants us to spend time together.

I'm confused,curious and excited at the same time.

But mostly confused.

It's an odd feeling.

Which I don't like.

After I get ready, I go to Thor's room.  
I knock and wait for an answer.

"I'll be out soon,wait for a few minutes"

Well,okay then.

"Does the princess need help with her locks?"

I think I'm the only person who can say this and get away with it.

I can't deny it,being special is a good feeling.

"Oh,shut up Loki. My hair at least isn't in the constant state of being greasy."

Okay,my hair is not constantly greasy.

It's not. 

Shut up.

"Whatever. Hurry up,princess."

He just mumbles something angrily instead of a proper reply.

And I guess he does hurry up,because he's out a minute later.

"Ah,you're finally ready. Took you long enough."

He rolls his eyes and starts walking.

Well,someone is being not talkative.

I walk next to him and poke him.  
"Thor,were are we going? And for what reason?"

He pokes back.  
Which... Ouch.

"I'm not telling you anything,Loki. You'll see when we get there.

He does realize I'm not a very patient person,right?  
Right?

Right?!

Thor's P.O.V

I do see Loki is getting more impatient and curious every second.

Also,he's getting more confused.

I can see that it's bothering him.  
He really hates being confused.

Too bad he won't find out anything until the time is right.

We'll be there soon,anyway.  
Why is he always so impatient?

It's actually really amusing.

As long as he doesn't reach the end of his patience and stab me.

That always hurts. A lot

But he also immediately heals me every time.

Which makes no sense.

I mean, why stab me if you'll immediately heal me?

He's so confusing.

Honestly.

Loki's P.O.V

I'm about to ask Thor,again,for the billionth time, where exactly are we going and when will we get there.

Before I can ask that,I get interrupted by Thor stopping.

"Loki,do me a favor and close your eyes".

Ummm... What?

"I beg your pardon?"

He looks at me .

"Just trust me. And close your eyes."  
Okay then...  
I close my eyes.

He leades me forward.

We walk like this for about 10 minutes when Thor tells me I can open my eyes now.

I open them.

And see a beautiful picnic with a red blanket and some pillows on it and a basket,with food most likely.

It's... It's beautiful.  
But... Why did Thor do all of this?  
That's what's got me confused.  
Well,more then I was already confused.

"Thor,this is beautiful. I love it."

I can see his relief.

"I'm glad you like it,Loki."  
He says that smiling.

But,one thing still confuses me...  
Well,more then one thing.  
But let's start with this.

"Thor,why exactly did you do this?"

Oh,now he looks nervous.

Thor's P.O.V

Well... It's now or never.  
It's time to do this.  
I can't back off now.

"I... I did this because... Because I love you".


	7. You...What?

Loki's P.O.V

I.... Ummmm...

What?

Am I hallucinating?

Did I hit my head?

Or did Thor hit his head?

Perhaps he's under some spell.

He- He can't possibly mean what he said.

That's- That's impossible.

There's absolutely no way he means those words.

I am overjoyed and worried at the same time.

I seriously have no idea what's happening.

"You... You what?"

He looks worried now.

But about what,exactly?

"I love you,Loki. More then anything.  
And I decided to finally tell you that."

He... He actually means it.

I can't believe it.

He... He loves me back.

I don't think I've ever been happier then in this moment.

Thor's P.O.V

I admit,I'm concerned.

Loki isn't saying anything.

At all.

He's just standing there looking shocked and like he can't believe what I just said.

He finally looks at me.

And he smiles.

"I love you too,Thor."

He... He loves me back.

He loves me back!

I'm the happiest person alive right now.

I hug him and pull him close.

I can do that now without fear of being stabbed.

I giggle at this thought.

Loki looks at me in confusion.

"It's nothing,love."  
I pull him even closer and stroke his hair.

He nuzzles.

It's adorable.

Loki's P.O.V

Did... Did he just call me love?

I look at him.

"What,Loki?"

Did he even notice he did that?  
It doesn't seem like he did.

"You called me love,Thor."

Judging by the face he just made,he didn't realize either.

"I,ummm... I'm sorry,Loki. I won't call you that again."

I won't deny,it feels strange being called that by someone.

But,I'll get used to it.

And I don't exactly mind him calling me that.

"Thor,I don't mind. Yes,it's a bit unusual,but,that's because no one before you called me that. I'll get used to it."

He looks at me,still looking worried about this.

"Are you sure? I can always find something else to call you,if this name bothers you."

I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Yes,Thor I'm sure. Completely sure  
I would tell you if it bothered me. Like I always do tell you if something is bothering me or if I don't like something."

He looks relived and he finally relaxes.

He begins to stroke my hair again.

I don't know why he does it,but,I won't complain.  
It feels nice.

He stops and gestures to the picnic "Shall we go eat now? I'm hungry."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you always hungry?"

He pouts and goes to the picnic,taking the food out.

"Not always,Loki."

I snicker and sit next to him.

"Yeah,sure,Thor. Of course not. You're definitely not always hungry. What exactly was I thinking when I said that?"

He makes a face that says I just deeply insulted him.

Which I know he's faking.

I know how his face looks like when he's actually insulted.

I roll my eyes and boop his nose.

The look on his face is definitely worth it.

Looking at the food,I notice it's all of our favorites.

Thor really does think of everything,doesn't he?

That doesn't surprise me at all.

"So... Thor... Do tell... Is this a date?"

He looks nervous again.  
"Ummm... If you want it to be,then yes,it is."

I think about it for a few seconds.

Thor is looking at me ,clearly worried about my answer.

"Well... I don't mind that. It can be a date."

He beams and smiles.

"Alright,great! Um,I hope you'll like the food. I made it myself."

Okay...  
Not good...

You see,Thor can't cook.

He can bake,yes.  
He's great at baking. He really is.

But, not at cooking.

And I never told him that,because he really does try hard to make the food good.

I just don't have the heart to tell him that he can't cook.

I'm sure I'll regret that decision.

I know I'll have to tell him...  
I do...

But...

I don't want to deal with his sad puppy face.

It's horrible.

I can't handle it.  
Which,I'm pretty sure no one can handle. 

But if I don't tell him,we both might die from his food.

There's a high possibility of that happening. 

Despite that,I take some food and eat.

It's actually not that bad.  
We both might live after all.

"Is it good?"  
Thor is obviously nervous about my reply. I guess he also knows his cooking isn't the best. 

"It's good,Thor. Really."

He nods,relived,and takes some food for himself.

I seriously don't understand how he doesn't notice that it's bad.

But,then again,Thor does eat almost everything. So I guess he wouldn't notice.

We eat in a comfortable silence.

I'd almost dare to say that this date is going good.


	8. Discussion

Loki's P.O.V

It's been 3 days since our date.  
Which went great,by the way.

Thor is being nervous for some reason.

He seems to be in constant state of worrying about something or being nervous about something.

I don't like it.

I go track him down.  
Once I do,I sit next to him.  
"Thor,you really should stop worrying so much. It's not good.  
Tell me what's bothering you."

He fidgets nervously.

"I was just thinking about us...  
I know we've been on a date.  
And I know we both love each other.  
But... Are we together? As a couple?"

Oh... So that's what's bothering him.

"Yes,Thor,we're a couple. If you want us to be."

He looks at me like I'm dumb.  
Which I don't like or appreciate at all.

"I love you more then anything. So of course I want that. I just wasn't sure if you do,since we never talked about it.  
And you didn't say anything.

Which,okay,it's true.

"Well,Thor,you didn't say anything either. You know you didn't. All you had to do was ask me and talk to me about this. Not just assume things"

He nods  
"Yes,alright. I admit,you're right. I would have asked you,but,I was just too nervous about your answer."

That's understandable.  
I also get nervous about this things.

"It's alright,Thor. Next time,just ask me. And talk to me. We're a couple. Yes,I want us to be together. I love you more then anything. So,of course I want that."

He looks at me and smiles.  
I can literally see and feel his fear and worry go away when I say this.

"And,Thor,since we're a couple,it means we're team. Which means we deal with everything together.  
So,next time,really,just talk to me. We'll deal with everything together and discuss it together. Like the team we are."

He suddenly hugs me and pulls close.

I swear,he's goona break something on me one day with those hugs.

But it's not this day,I guess.

I hug him back and nuzzle into him.

I don't think I've ever been this happy in my life.

Thor's P.O.V

When Loki hugs back,I pull him closer and stroke his hair.

I'm just really glad he wants to be with me.

I'm also really happy.

Happiest I've ever been.


	9. Telling

Thor's P.O.V

Me and Loki have been together for days now.

And I've honestly never been happier.

I really haven't.

The only thing that could possibly ruin my happiness is...

Well...

Me and Loki didn't tell mother and father about us.

We know mother will most likely react well. Perhaps even be happy.

Actually,she'll definitely be happy for us.

After all,she's the one who kept telling me to tell Loki I love him.  
I'm being ridiculous.

Mother's reaction will be great.  
But... Father's...

I don't think he's goona react well.  
I think his reaction will be the opposite of well.

Me and Loki really don't know what to do.

Do we tell him? Or we don't?

He's goona find out with time,obviously.

We can't keep this a secret forever,after all.

I wish we could.

I sigh and make my way to Loki's room. I knock.

"Come in,Thor."

How does he know it's me?  
Is it a magic thing?

I enter and close the door behind me.

"Loki,I'm still thinking about what to say to father."

I guess he notices this has been rey bothering me,because he pulls me in for a hug.

Hugging him somehow always relaxes me and calms me down. And he knows it,because I told him. He was really surprised by this.

"I hope you won't mind me saying that we shouldn't tell him. He won't react well at all. Who knows what he might do."

I nuzzle into him.

I know he's right. It doesn't make me feel any better though.  
I mean,he's our father. I love him and I really hope he'd be able to accept us. 

But...  
I know he won't.

"I know you're right,Loki. And I know that we shouldn't tell him. But..."

He strokes my hair,trying to comfort me.  
"But what,love?"

I sigh

"But I don't want to hide this. I adore you. And I'm happy we're together. I don't want to hide it like it's something wrong. Because it's not. It's not wrong. At least not to me.  
This is the most right thing in the entire world. In all of the worlds,actually."

He smiles at me

"I feel the same way you do,Thor.  
You know I do.  
But,we're brothers. I highly doubt a lot of people would accept us and our relationship. They would react badly. And father's reaction would surely be the worst of all the reactions."

I hate it that he's right.  
I really,really do.

I also hate this all this hiding and secrecy.

"Well... At least mother supports us.  
We should tell her about us soon."

He nods  
"Yes,we should. I agree. We could tell her now,if you want. She's alone right now."

Well...  
I guess we can.

I nod and get up  
"Then tell her we will."

Loki's P.O.V

Me and Thor go to mother,who is,just like I guessed,alone.

I'm slightly nervous and I don't even know why.

Mother accepted this from the start and she was always telling us to confess our love to each other.

Me and Thor sit in front of her.

"Mother,me and Thor have something to tell you."

She looks at us  
"Well, you can tell me anything. You know that."

I have this strange feeling like she already knows what we have to say to her.

How does she always know everything?

"I'll let Thor tell you. It's all his fault,after all."

Thor glares at me and pokes me.  
"It's not a fault. I didn't do anything bad."

I poke back  
"It all still happened thanks to you. So,talk."

He glares at me.  
"Fine."

Then he looks at mother.  
"Mother,me and Loki are in an relationship."

She smiles and grins  
"Well,finally. It was about time. Took you long enough. I'm glad you finally got together today."

Ummm...  
Oppss...

Thor fidgets.  
"Um,yeah,great."

She narrows her eyes at us.  
"It was today,right?"

Umm...  
I have a bad feeling about this.

"Ummm... No,mother... It wasn't...  
We got together 4 days ago".

She smacks us.

I should have seen this coming.

"And you're just telling me?!"

I rub the spot where she smacked me. Thor does the same with his spot.

She's seriously strong when smacking.

Thor looks sorry.  
"I'm sorry,mother. We were just nervous."

I nod  
"Exactly. Just nervous. That's all."

She stops glaring as hard as before.  
"Well,at least you told me."

Then she smiles.  
"Congratulations. I'm glad you're finally together."

Me and Thor both smile back  
"Thank you,mother".

Now we're even talking at the same time.

Great.

Thor's P.O.V

We talked with mother for awhile before leaving to our rooms to go sleep.

This has been a  great day.


	10. Strange

A/N  
Hello everyone reading this!  
I just wanted to thank you all for reading,commenting and giving kudos. It really means a lot to me. So,thank you!

Feel free to comment any suggestions for the story,what you'd like to see or what I should change. Now,back to the story!

Thor's P.O.V

Me and Loki have been together for a year now.  
Exactly a year.  
Today is our one year anniversary.

And everything is perfect.  
It really is.

We didn't fight much.  
We're both happy and comfortable in this relationship.  
If there's some problems or if someone has some doubts,we talk about it and resolve it.  
It's all going amazing.

Except,something seems to be bothering Loki since yesterday.

He suddenly became nervous around me.  
Like,extremely nervous.  
And he won't look me in the eyes,he always avoids it.

And he's often fidgeting.

I don't like this strange new behavior at all.

It all started yesterday.  
And I don't even know what happened yesterday.

If I want to fix this,I need to find out what happened.

Did someone do something to him?  
Or say something to him?

I swear,if someone did something to him or hurt him in any way,I'm going to find them and I'm going to kill them.

And I won't regret it.  
Not even a little bit.

But,I do need to calm down.  
This behavior won't help Loki after all.

And it certainly won't help me in finding out what happened.

I go look for Loki.  
He's not in his room.

I try to stay calm and not get worried and start panicking.  
That definitely wouldn't help at all.

The next place I search is the library.  
And that's where I find him.  
I instantly feel relief.

I go to him and stand in front of him  
"Loki,can we talk?"

Ah. There it is.  
Him not looking at me again.

"I,um,sure Thor. We can talk. Would you like to talk here?"

No,I have a better idea.

"How about we go horse riding?  
To that lake we both like. We're going there anyway,to celebrate our anniversary. We can talk there."

He thinks about it for a few seconds.  
Then he nods  
"Alright,let's go then"

Loki's P.O.V

Me and Thor reach the lake. It's as beautiful as always.

I tie my horse to a tree near the lake,so that it has water nearby.  
Out of the corner of my eye,I see Thor do the same with his horse.

 

I suddenly notice a blanket and some pillows on the ground near a tree.

How didn't I notice them before?  
Was I really so lost in thought that I didn't see them?

This is bad.

Maybe I'm lost in thought,but,I'm not stupid.

I know that the reason Thor asked for us to talk here is because he thinks I'll tell him what's going on with me if we're all alone.

Well,I would have told him anyway.  
There was no need for this.

Thor comes to me,smiling  
He kisses my head  
"Happy anniversary,love."

I can't help smiling back.  
"Happy anniversary,darling."

Being here is also good,though.  
We  both like it here.  
And being in a familiar place we both like helps me calm down.

I'm already nervous enough,I don't need to be worried about people listening too. So it's good we're all alone.

I sit down at the blanket and Thor sits next to me.

"I suppose you want to know why I've been acting so strange and weird since yesterday."

He nods,obviously glad I'm getting right to the point.

"Yes,I do. I don't like this behavior at all."

I wouldn't like it if he was really nervous around me either.

"Alright. I'll tell you. I was planning on telling you anyway."

He looks at me,obviously urging me to go on.

"The reason I've been acting like this is because...

He looks kinda worried and impatient

"Because..."  
He trails off,expecting me to finish the sentence.

I sigh,being nervous

"I... Wanted to talk to you about something."


	11. The Conversation

Loki's P.O.V.

I'm really,really nervous.  
I don't know how to start.  
Every time I go to talk,I can't form words.  
Which is ridiculous,considering it's me we're talking about.

But,I can't help being nervous.  
And it's all thanks to Thor.  
I'm afraid of his reaction.  
I don't want it to be bad.

I look at Thor and notice he's also looking nervous.  
Why is he being nervous?  
Does he think I want to talk about something bad?

Well,I wouldn't be surprised if he does think that.  
I did sound like I'm not happy at all to talk about this.

Thor's P.O.V

I'm trying really hard not to chicken out.  
And I'm trying really hard not to be nervous.  
I'm failing spectacularly.

You see,maybe Loki does have something important to talk about.  
But,so do I.  
And I don't know if he'll take it well.

Well,enough waiting...  
I tap Loki's shoulder to get his attention.

He looks at me.  
"Yes,Thor".

I gulp,being very nervous.  
"I... Have something I need to tell you."

He looks curious  
"Well,you can tell me anything,of course. I'll let you say what you have to say first. Then I'll say what I have to say."

Well,isn't he trying to be sneaky to get himself more time. I guess he's also nervous about saying what he needs to say.

I just nod and take a deep breath.  
"Loki,in this one year we've been together,I've been more happy then ever before.  
I love you more then anything."

He smiles and softens completely.  
"I love you too,Thor."

I smile back.  
"I realized that I want to be with you forever. That I never want to be away from you."

I kneel and take out a gold ring with an emerald on it.  
"So,Loki... Will you make me the happiest man ever and do me the honor of marrying me?"


End file.
